shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Niboryu/Ibboryu
Ibboryu is a branch of Niboryu that focuses on the same principles used in Niboryu, but concentrates those traits on one staff at a time instead. Thus in that regard, it has only one distinction separating it from standard bojutsu, with that being the unusual methods in how the staff is wielded by its owner, such as using long ranged shock waves and incorporating vaulting leaps as close combat fighting techniques. Likewise, this makes it appear similar to various forms of Ittoryu, including those used by people such as Roronoa Zoro, Ika or Dracule Sakura. So far, only two confirmed users of Ibboryu have been recorded, with those being Hanuman, the bigfoot cook of The Jolly Pirates, and Summers Michael, a bounty hunter who works for the Chronos organization. So far, neither have claimed to have created nor developed Ibboryu, and instead insist that they picked up Ibboryu at some point and made it their own; thus leaving the identity of Ibboryu's creator unknown as of now. Techniques Hanuman's Techniques Having used Ibboryu in his past to assist him in hunting down and killing the large prey found on Ape Island, as well as using the fighting style to fend off any would be attackers or threats, Hanuman has shown clear proficiency in the fighting style. While at first, Hanuman made use of a large bigfoot femur bone as his staff in his usage of Ibboryu, he would later exchange his weapon during his two years of training with Timber during the time skip, whereupon afterward he returned with a staff especially made for him by Timber. The staff, which Hanuman named Nyoibo, was designed to split into three equal segments with a chain keeping them attached from within, allowing for Hanuman's Ibboryu to gain more versatility and flexibility than before. Likewise, the metal used for Nyoibo's construction has been proven to be harder than the already thick and dense bigfoot bone Hanuman used two year prior, which has also improved the efficiency of Hanuman's Ibboryu. Due to also being well versed in the use of both Bigfoot Muay-Thai and Haki, Hanuman has taught himself over time to mix aspects of both into his Ibboryu, such as hardening his staff with Haki to protect it from breaking, to inflict more blunt force with his already heavy bigfoot strikes, and to allow him to harm otherwise protected Devil Fruit users, such as Logia users like his captain. Hanuman has mixed elements of Ibboryu and Bigfoot Muay-Thai to such an extent that the two have almost blended into an altogether new fighting style in itself, with each separate style greatly benefiting the other in some way, which in turn makes Hanuman much more competent and a far greater threat in battle. Michael's Techniques Due to his claims of having created Sanboryu and having taught himself to become adept in its usage, Michael has also gone on to teach himself how to use Niboryu and Ibboryu as well, albeit it's rarely ever used because Michael seems uneasy whenever he uses anything less than three staffs simultaneously. And while he may think he's more prone to clumsiness in fighting with just one staff, he still shows remarkable skill and proficiency in Ibboryu nonetheless. Backing this claim is how Michael will usually use Ibboryu when he isn't taking things seriously or feels like playing around; and like with his use of Niboryu and Sanboryu, Michael has learned to incorporate Haki and his Devil Fruit powers into his Ibboryu to further increase its effectiveness. When using Ibboryu, Michael always seems to use his dominant right hand when using single-handed Ibboryu techniques. Like his other staff related techniques, Michael's Ibboryu attacks are all named after mythical people, beasts, monsters and figures of some kind. Michael's known Ibboryu techniques are: * Giant Shock Bullet (巨人ショック玉 Kyojin Shokku Tama): The Ibboryu equivalent of Michael's Titan Shock Bullet. To perform it, he holds his staff with either his right hand or with both hands at a horizontal level and then pivots in a circle to launch a compressed crescent shaped air projectile from a distance; an act Michael considers as "long range striking." Due to the blunt force of the air, the projectile acts more akin to a shock wave, which upon impact will violently disperse its power and harm the nearby area. Like its counterparts, it strongly resembles an Ittoryu technique used by Roronoa Zoro, with the technique in question being Zoro's Sanjuroku Pound Ho (Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires or 36 Pound Phoenix/''Cannon''.) Between the three Shock Bullet techniques used by Michael, the Giant Shock Bullet appears to be the weakest due to the smaller amount of brute force put behind the swing, which in turn results from using a single staff in comparison to using multiple staffs at once. Because of this, the shock wave appears to be thinner and smaller than its stronger counterparts, which can become larger than Michael himself when used with Sanboryu. When used with Ibboryu, the technique appears as a standard sized crescent of compressed air, which roughly equals the small rounded tip of Michael's staff itself. Ironically though, like the other Shock Bullet techniques, the Giant shock Bullet is named after beings of large size, which in this case is a giant (which only furthers the irony, as giants are real people in the One Piece world, and therefore are not perceived as mythical beings, which goes against Michael's tendency to name his attacks after myths.) However, the decision to name the technique after a giant despite the technique's average size may be more to do with comparing the technique's potency to that of a giant's strength instead. Going alongside this, "shock" refers to shock waves, which the technique produces, and "bullet" refers to a gun's bullet, which like the Giant Shock Bullet, also fires a long ranged projectile. Trivia External Links Site Navigation